


Go Fuck Yourself (But Fuck Me First)

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Barebacking, Come Eating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Family Issues, Foot Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Mistaken Identity, Not Bloodplay, Other, Undercover, but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge
Summary: Sela is a Commander on one of the best ships in the Romulan Fleet. So what the hell is the Golden Boy of Starfleet doing in her bedroom?And why is he so horny?
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Other(s), Lore/Sela (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Go Fuck Yourself (But Fuck Me First)

Sela was feeling pretty good about her last tactical meeting of the day when she finally, finally made her way back to her chamber. After multiple planning sessions, broken up with hologram physical training and meals, she was ready to relax for the night. Possibly take a bath: a real one, with water in a tub. Sela rarely indulged in such a luxury anymore, but today had been very productive, so she could allow herself a reward. 

Her plans vaporised before her eyes when the lights increased to reveal a figure sitting on Sela’s recliner, looking far too comfortable for someone who was about to die. 

“Security, Intruder, Commander Sela’s quarters!” Sela had her disruptor in hand before she’d processed exactly what she was seeing. The man was sitting, sprawled, really, with a cloth bag under his left arm. He was adorned in a Starfleet uniform, pristine gold and black fabric clashing horribly with Sela’s decor, highlighting how out of place he was. 

“Who are you and why are you here?” Sela demanded, her voice and hands steady. If this were all it took to spook her, she would have never earned her position in the Romulan Fleet. That being said, this wasn’t exactly “the usual.” 

The man didn’t straighten up, didn’t stand. His blatant disregard of her disruptor indicated that he either didn’t realize the danger he was in, or he didn’t care. Sela hoped it was the former, because there were few things more dangerous in her experience than a person with nothing to lose. 

“Hello, Sela. It’s me, Data. I’m hurt, you don’t remember me?” The name triggered her memory: the tachyon fields, Spock, her bitter defeats. She could suddenly place his yellow eyes and pale skin tone- he wasn’t a “man” at all, but an android. The only android, Starfleet’s pet. So what was he doing here? Sela’s mind whirled through possibilities even as she 

“Security is on its way, whatever you’ve got planned won’t work here. You’re a long way from the Federation space. This is an act of war.” 

Data’s grin widened. Something had changed since the last time she saw him, but Sela couldn’t quite place it. Yet. 

“Now, Commander, you think a couple guards really scare me? And why the hell would I want to be in Federation space? I get the feeling they wouldn’t offer me near as much money for these as you will.” He pulled the drawstring bag open and upturned it on the desk and they both watched as a stack of data PADDs tumbled out with a clatter. Sela’s suspicions were not assuaged. Was there virtually any possibility the android was coming to their side? Significantly more likely, Starfleet had sent him here to plant misinformation. However, even if that was the case, she’d just been handed a perfect hostage. Sela decided to humor him for just a moment, until security arrived, and schooled her expression into a casual suspicion. If he understood the circumstances (though Sela still wasn’t sure he did), he would recognize her generosity for not killing him on sight. Although, she supposed, if he really had come to join them then that was a different situation altogether. 

“Right.” Sela pulled her arm back to her side, a more relaxed stance while still aiming her disruptor at the android. “What’s this?” She demanded, her cold tone hiding a tiny flicker of hope. Perhaps the android, Data? Was really defecting. He would be invaluable to this mission and in the future, if so. But the larger part of her mind reminded her that there was almost no way the android had actually defected. She couldn’t trust him.

“These data PADDs contain information about Starfleet’s current research missions, production plans for the next generation of ships, and personnel files on the Enterprise’s crew. I thought you might find them an interesting read.” Data’s face could almost be described as viciously gleeful, a look that Sela hadn’t thought the android was capable of. Something felt definitely different from the individual she’d met before. 

“Why should I believe you? And even if these PADDS are what you say they are, what, exactly, brings you here with this information?” Sela waved her free hand in a ‘give it here’ gesture. “I thought, for sure, that you would live and die for Starfleet like the rest of them.” 

Data shrugged in response, sighing. “I feel like I already told you that. Money? Remember that part?” He rubbed his fingers together in the old gesture for currency. Sela rolled her eyes, but when the android went to stand, she raised her disruptor again, a reminder that he could be destroyed with the squeeze of a trigger. He deliberately paused, looked at the weapon, looked back at her, and continued to rise, grabbing a PADD off the haphazard pile and holding it up placatingly. “Sela, Commander. You don’t want to shoot me, I offer you information you’d let your crew die for in any other circumstance.” He held his hands up in surrender as she stepped menacingly toward him.

“How dare you speak l-”

Data continued as if he couldn’t hear her. “Aren’t you curious? Doesn’t it make you feel kinda… tingly?” His voice took on a suggestive tone, and Sela could swear for a moment that she saw red. “Don’t you want to know what made me decide to come running to you?” 

“Then give it to me, Android. Tell me what I’m so desperate to hear. You clearly went through a lot of trouble to get here, so make it worth both our time, right now, before I run out of my very small well of patience.” 

Data held out the PADD he was carrying and gestured to the rest of them. 

“They’re yours for the taking. Now, all I ask is, what can you offer me in return?” 

That was it. Sela was done listening to him, damn security on their way. 

“Consider this a gift.” Sela flicked her disruptor setting to nonlethal and watched Data’s eyes widen ever so slightly as he realized his arrogance had not paid off. She pulled the trigger and watched the man drop with satisfaction.

Security arrived moments too late, as they tended to do. By the time they barged through the door, Sela had a pair of restraints around the android’s wrists and had begun searching him for any other information he might be carrying. (She paid no attention to his surprisingly muscular frame during her search. If she happened to notice that he filled out the pants of his uniform particularly well, that was nobody’s business but her own.)

“Take him to a holding cell. I’ve got some work to do.”

—

It only took Sela a couple hours to sort through the PADDs Data had provided her. They were unlocked, the information completely unprotected. It was almost too easy. Sela debated whether or not the information was even worth acting on, in case it was a setup. It could easily be a setup, a fairly transparent one at that. If the data was bad, (and Sela did not chuckle to herself at that unintentional pun, for the record), then she could be risking the lives of her entire ship, and the future of the Fleet, with any action.

Sela took another few hours to consider her options, before finally settling on a decision. Starfleet may or may not know what information she has, so it would be stupid to bet all her chips on hope. She’d done that before and been burned. Instead, she decided to use what she definitely had to her advantage. Make sure this wasn’t a total waste of her time. 

She queued up the command console in her private quarters for a long distance message. One final check in her small mirror ensured that her hair was all in place, no errant smudges on her face, and her uniform was pristine, before she pressed the “contact” button. 

It rang through for a moment. Sela put on her most smug expression. 

And immediately felt it peel like old paint when the Enterprise connected to her comm and she saw a starkly familiar face staring back at her. 

“Commander Sela.” Data sat in the command chair, posed primly rather than casually sprawled. His expression was neutral, revealing nothing. 

Sela’s brain stalled. 

“What is your purpose for contacting us?” He blinked, tilted his head in a small jerking motion. No fluidity, only traces of suggested humanity. 

Sela’s brain rebooted. 

“Commander?” His eyebrows raised. 

“I want to speak to your captain.” She finally got out, almost relieved that her tone revealed none of the confusion she was experiencing. 

“May I inquire why you have contacted us?” 

“No you may not!” She snapped. “I have something I think the captain would be interested in knowing about, and I’m not discussing it with you!” 

“Very well then.” Data tapped his com badge and Sela realized that her Data hadn’t had one of those. “Captain, Sela Yar is on the comms and wishes to speak with you.” 

Sela’s lip curled. “My name is. Not. Yar.” 

Data ignored her and suddenly Sela’s screen was full of the old captain, seemingly wrapped in a silk housecoat. Sela stamped down the childish urge to cover her eyes. 

“Commander Sela. What is it?” The captain’s expression was guarded, fatigue evident in the lines of his face. He had what looked like pillow creases on his cheek. 

“Is Data the only android Starfleet has?” She hoped her to-the-point question didn’t give anything away, but she reminded herself that she still had the upper hand. Someone, at least, was sitting in a cell on her ship. 

“He is.” The captain squinted. “Why?” 

Sela nodded once. “And he is the only android of his kind?” 

A pause. “Commander, what have you found?” 

“Is there any chance your android has left the ship in the last 24 hours?” She asked her final question. 

The captain narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “No. Did someone t-”

Sela cut off the comm link and opened a line to her command crew. 

“If anyone from the Enterprise attempts to contact this ship, block their transmissions until further notice.” She received an affirmative response and closed down her console, then pulled her discarded boots on. It appeared she had a mystery to solve. 

—

“Data” was sitting against the wall in the cell where she’d had him deposited, tapping out a rhythm with his toes on the alloy floor. He looked up as Sela entered and a dark grin split his face. 

“Sela, baby! You came back! What took you-”

“Get out.” Sela turned to the guard posted there and she nodded, standing and exiting without further instructions. Sela slapped the control screen to unlock “Data’s” cell and stomped to him until she towered over his seated frame. He looked up at her with something unmistakably hungry brewing behind his eyes, despite the consistent smile.

“So did you have a chance to rev-”

Sela slapped him across the face, pain blooming in her hand as his reinforced structures provided almost no give. His head snapped to the side and he looked back up at her, grin never once wavering. The sight of it made her burn. Something not unlike a purr rumbled through his chest. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, fisting his hair and wrenching it up to meet his eyes from inches away. She searched for any hint to his true identity, but his yellow irises told her nothing. “Why are you here?”

“I’m Data, Starfleet’s Golden Boy. Try to keep up, blondie.” He insisted, waggling his eyebrows in the most infuriating way. She was struck, momentarily, by how human his actions seemed. 

A frustrated growl clawed out of her throat and shoved him back by the hair, taking some small satisfaction in the way his head bounced off the wall- not too hard to hurt, but certainly not gentle. She straightened and opened her mouth to demand the truth, when the sight of him as a whole made her pause. 

Whoever this was, he didn’t act particularly buttoned up, unlike his borrowed identity. She could see the differences much more clearly even after her short interaction with Actual Data earlier. But right now, the proof of his… mood, was obvious through the front of his uniform trousers. The tented fabric left no question to how the android felt about his current predicament, and Sela felt herself gasp in unrestrained disgust. 

“Are you serious right now?” Sela took a couple steps back and drew her disruptor, brandishing it in his direction. “I could kill you right now. I might, actually.” She flicked through settings with her thumb. She wasn’t going to kill him, not yet, but the threat might loosen his lips. 

The “android” in front of her wiggled a little in his restraints and Sela’s brain went to red alert momentarily, before realizing that he was moving his hands closer to his lap, not covering, but pressing down with the heels of his palms.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Commander. Or, actually, please do.” He had the audacity to toss a wink her way, as if this was some sleazy bar hookup rather than an interrogation.

Something dark and dirty began to take root in the back of the commander’s mind, but the safety risk this man was presenting had to take priority over whatever inklings Sela might have. Still, she couldn’t contain her impatience, holstering her disruptor again and stalking over to tower over him. “You’re not Data. Who. Are. You?” She fisted his hair again, taking the surprisingly silky wefts in her grip and using them like a puppet control, forcing his head up to study his face again. “Are you even an android?” 

The “android’s” eyes met hers, looking almost dazed. He didn’t reply, instead letting his gaze roam Sela’s face, lingering somewhere around her chin. She felt a spike of arousal at his responsiveness, but smothered it. She was a professional.

“Alright then, let’s find out.” Sela pulled out a blade from her belt and thrust it against his throat, not gently but not breaking skin just yet. He let out a strangled groan and Sela found him staring up at her, eyes huge. It wasn’t… a bad look, Sela decided. 

“Cut me, see what happens.” His voice was strained, but the tone still hinted toward an arrogance that begged Sela to break him down. 

She pulled away from his neck (and was that a flicker of disappointment in the man’s eyes?) and didn’t break eye contact as she made a smooth slice down his cheek… or tried to. The knife slid along the surface of his skin, dimpling before springing back to its original shape without leaving even a red mark. Sela glared at her blade, then tried again, a bit harder, with the same results.

The figure at her feet chuckled. 

“Something wrong with your knife, Commander?” 

Sela pulled back and ran her thumb sideways across the blade like a razor, feeling the edge scrape along her skin. This was undoubtedly a lethal weapon. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it down between the man’s spread legs, letting it stick point-down into the thinly carpeted metallic flooring inches from his groin. 

“You’re not human, I can tell that much.” She pinched his cheeks firmly between thumb and forefinger, turning his head left and right. There were no obvious traces of surgical alteration, not that there were many surgeries that actually left clues behind. 

“Tell you what, Commander. If you let one of my arms loose, I’ll prove I’m an android.” He met her eyes with fire, a challenge waiting to be accepted. 

“What, you think I’m a fool? Your hands go free if you leave this ship and not a second sooner.” 

The man shuddered at Sela’s words and she watched as, unbelievably, his cock jumped in his trousers. The android stroked over the fabric, unashamed, and Sela felt her face heat. 

“Are you really turned on from this? Can androids even get turned on?” His cheeks didn’t go pink, but “Data” bit his lip and looked up at her through his lashes. Sela allowed half a moment to appreciate the edge of desperation tinting his near-manic expression. 

“Commander, you must understand, you’ve got quite a presence.” His tone was almost flat, but he raised his chin in defiance even as she watched his hand rub over his crotch again. “Now do you want proof I’m an android or not?” 

Sela knew this had to be against every regulation in the handbook, probably, and she couldn’t trust this man with a glass of water, let alone her safety, but… 

Her boot kicked aside her knife and found itself nudging his hands away from his crotch, settling there not entirely without her permission. She pressed down slightly, grinding the toe segment side to side just so, and the man’s (android’s? She should probably solve that one) eyes went unfocused for a moment before snapping back to her face. 

“Prove it, ‘Data.’” She pressed a little harder and a gasp escaped him. She couldn’t tell if the response was from her boot or the name. Sela almost expected him to shy away from the pressure, but he bucked into her foot, rutting just a bit before she leaned into it, not quite to a dangerous extent but enough to really hurt. 

“Ah!” His cry was gutted, his breath coming in increasingly ragged pants. He’d closed his eyes, and now he opened them and glared up at her. “Press two fingers to where my pulse point should be, then-” his voice broke and he let out a sob as she moved her boot again, “rotate them to the left.” He held his bound hands up, dropped his head, and Sela had the absurd urge to save a holo-image of this or something. 

She removed her foot and stepped back, then cautiously did as he said. As soon as she removed her fingers, a panel popped up on the back of the man’s wrist, revealing wires, lights, and circuitry that Sela could only guess the purpose of. 

“Oh.” Sela inhaled sharply. It was exactly what she’d expected with an android, but at the same time she’d only been half convinced he was one when he originally arrived, and that was before she learned he’d been lying about his identity. 

Or he’s got a prosthetic, her mind supplied. 

She snapped the panel shut. 

“So you’re a Data knock-off then.” She surmised. “Black market?” 

The android’s head shot up and he glared at her with more passion than she’d seen so far, more sincerity than she thought him capable. It was as though her words had ignited a fire in his mind. Clearly this was a sore subject for him. 

“Data was the knock-off of ME.” He spat, clenching his fists. His chest was still heaving, but the arousal was mixed with anger. “I came first, I’m more advanced! He got a downgrade to please the idiots!” 

Sela felt herself grinning. “Oh, someone’s upset,” she mocked. “So I have to ask then, Android, if you’re so much better, why are you playing dress-up as him?” She plucked at the shoulder of his uniform and the android jerked away, then to her shock, opened his mouth and lunged at her hand. She pulled back and grabbed his hair again, wrenching his head back again and forcing him to bare his throat. With her other hand she gripped his throat and squeezed, a warning. His fury disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and his answering smile was just across the line between frantic and feral. She felt his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

“Were you going to bite me? I thought you were supposed to be advanced!” The grin soured into a grimace immediately, but he maintained eye contact. She sneered back down at him. “I liked you better when you were playing nice.” She paused. “I shouldn’t even be asking this, I think I know the answer, but are you capable of playing nice, or should I leave you here to rust?” Her question seemed to catch him off guard.

The android paused, considering, then the sly grin slithered back onto his face. 

“What are you going to do if I play nice?” He asked, tilting his head even further back, an offering. 

“I won’t hurt you… too much.” She squeezed again, harder, and felt the resistance beneath his skin. She knew what it felt like to choke a real human’s throat. That settled it- he definitely wasn’t organic. 

“Deal.” The android’s grin was dark, edged with his underlying bravado. Sela almost took a moment to consider whether she was making a sane choice, but it had been a long time since she’d had a chance to play rough, and he was literally asking for it. She’d return him to his cell after, or if need be, kill him.

Sela released her grip on the android’s throat and hair and watched as he sagged. She took a couple steps back and left the cell, observing with dark pleasure as his head snapped up to follow her, his expression a mix of confusion and betrayal. A low whine built up in his throat.

She bit down a smile trying to form on her lips as she pressed the right combination to deactivate the cell shield, then deactivate all overrides save her own. If she somehow ended up trapped in a cell with him overnight, or even had to ask security to release her in an hour, she’d probably kill him out of embarrassment, and something told her that would be a shame. She took a moment to lock down the doors and block override access to those as well. 

When the shield didn’t raise again, the android’s betrayal fell away and confusion took over on his face. 

Sela sauntered back into the cell and stood next to the utilitarian little bed. “Come here, Android.” She put a hand on her hip and pointed to the ground in front of her. 

The grin returned, full-force. He stood, using the wall to push himself up, and strode over to her with such energy that he almost tripped over his feet. He stood in front of her and she was struck at once by how tall he was, how wide his frame was. He wasn’t bulky, more sturdy. Still, she had enough strength to take him down if need be. She pointed to the floor again. 

“Kneel.” 

The android went down like his circuitry had been cut and Sela almost took a moment to feel bad for his knees before she remembered he probably didn’t feel it. His expression didn’t change for a moment. 

“Here’s what I want to do, Android.” She gripped his hair again, enjoying the texture and the compliance he showed as she tilted his head back and forth. He watched her with a smile that was still a bit crazed, a bit hungry, but wholly focused on her. She moved her foot back to his groin, appreciating that he hadn’t seemed to flag a bit.

“I want you to tell me your real name. And then I want to cut your clothing off, and I want to ride you while you tell me why you’re really here.” She ran two fingers down his face, from forehead to cheek, before abruptly shoving her thumb into his mouth and gripping his chin with two fingers. His tongue was warm and wet and he swirled it around her thumb with gusto. 

“And when I’m done, if you’re good enough and don’t disappoint too much, you’ll eat it out of me. How does that sound?” 

The android shuddered and nodded, closing his lips around her digit and sucking, hard. Sela felt herself clench in anticipation, felt herself begin to get wet. This android was incredible. 

“Now-” she paused and cleared her throat. “Now, what’s your name, Android?” She pulled her thumb out with an audible ‘pop’ and pinched his chin. He squirmed, making tiny thrusts into her boot, and she pressed down when he didn’t reply. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“My name is Lore, Data is my brother.” He sighed more than said, arching his back and pushing his chest out in pleasure. 

Sela’s smile turned vicious. 

“I don’t care.” She shoved her thumb back into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue, hard, trying to control his head by his jaw alone. ‘Lore’ licked at her as much as her grip would allow and took a deep shuddering breath through his nose.

She pulled out her recovered knife and moved to the collar, excited to finally desecrate the uniform she so despised, when the android’s eyes opened and he lifted his arms up. 

“Wah, no-” She pulled her thumb from his mouth and stepped back. He followed her touch like the loss pained him, nearly overbalancing and falling on his face before catching himself. He swallowed and turned his grin back on her, expression almost verging on sheepish (if she thought him capable of any sort of shame).

“If you ruin this uniform I’ll have to steal another, which is a pain in the ass. I hate to beg and choose, but this thing is central to like half my cons. Cut a guy a break?” 

Sela groaned and rolled her eyes. “And how, Android, do you propose I get it off without releasing you?” 

“I don’t know, Commander,” his voice was taunting still, through the arousal, “maybe you should use your tactical brain and figure that one out yourself.” 

“It’s like you want me to hurt you.” She mused as she ground her boot back into his groin again. The moan in response was answer enough. 

Sela couldn’t believe she was even entertaining the thought, but she was, on principle, not the type to destroy for no reason. And he hadn’t actually done anything to betray her yet, so perhaps he deserved this one favor. However… 

“Pretty bold for a captive, don’t you think?” She bent down to be face to face with him. “I think you’d like it if I cut your clothes off.” She watched as a shiver raced through his body and decided to push him a little. “I think you’d like it if I made you stay naked, didn’t provide you with anything for your stay. Even after I had my way with you, I’d leave you bare and helpless for the guards. Don’t you think that would be fun?” 

Lore looked up at her, his pupils swallowing his irises. 

“But I’m generous tonight, so I won’t cut them.” She punched in a few commands and a panel opened on the wall, revealing a second set of restraints. “And, if you can control yourself and aren’t a total waste of my time, I might even give them back once I’m done.” 

It was easy enough work to secure an extra set to each wrist, yank his arms up, and attach them to a small pipe running up the side of the console. She took a moment to appreciate the convenient placement before removing the pair binding his hands together. The android tugged on his new restraints, testing their strength, before turning to her for the next move.

“You’re surprisingly willing to please, for being such an asshole.” She mused. “Maybe you really are related to Data, despite every other flaw that makes up your personality.” 

The expression went dark again and the android’s smile disappeared. Sela glanced down, just in case, and judging by the situation in his lap, he didn’t seem to hate her words as much as he pretended. 

“Ready to get out of your costume, Android? I’d like to see the real you, not the mockery you make of your, what, successor?” 

“Shut up about him!” He snapped, and Sela laughed cruelly. 

“You really think I don’t see through you? But fine, even though I should punish you for that.” She reached around and opened the back of his uniform top. His bare back was pale as the rest of him, wide and warm and defined. Sela ran her hands down either side of his spine and scratched back up with her nails before pulling the fabric down his arms. The tension in Lore’s body released incrementally and he hummed as the shirt tangled over his wrists. Sela took a moment to drink in his appearance. 

“I’m going to release one hand now. If you try to hurt me, I will hurt you. Understand?”

“I can hope, Sweetheart.” He winked, and Sela almost couldn’t believe how quickly his emotional condition changed. It was like a switch was flipped every time his stimulus changed. Incredible. Unstable. Sela was drawn to it, more so to him. He was dangerous. 

She wasn’t particularly gentle removing the first restraint, keeping an iron grip on the android’s forearm as she yanked the sleeve off his arm and reattached the restraint. His arm was warm, covered in what she presumed was synthetic hair. Sela didn’t hold a particularly deep fondness for overt forms of masculinity like that, but Lore made it work. Not that he deserved to know that. 

“Keep it up, don’t ruin this for yourself,” she warned as she pulled his other restraint off. The android was pliant in her hands until she reattached him, when he tugged once more, then lunged up and, to her shock, planted a messy kiss on her chin. He didn’t quite reach her mouth, but she slapped him for his insolence anyway, reeling back. 

“What,” Lore’s face bloomed into that same sharp, sardonic grin, “I can’t thank you for saving my shirt?” 

Sela tossed the uniform shirt away from them, to the other side of the room. “How dare you, Android?” She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and spat on the ground next to him. 

“You think I want to defile my mouth with yours?” She wiped it again and stood tall, towering over him. “I’m doing this because I think you can handle things rough, and it’s been a while since I’ve had that privilege. Don’t make me regret it, Android, or I’ll have you torn down for scrap.” 

His expression was dark, hot, getting hotter by the moment. 

“Miss, I’d like to see you try.” 

The disrespect curled in her stomach and Sela dropped down to straddle the android’s lap, pushing him down to his restrained arms were stretched above his head in an uncomfortable-looking stretch. She pushed back into his lap, finding a solid length and pushing her ass down on it. He hissed in what sounded like pain, but his face revealed was pleasure. 

“Listen here, Android. I haven’t been a ‘miss’ since I was 10 years old. You will refer to me as Commander and only Commander. Do you understand?” 

He nodded, bit his lip like he had a joke to share. “Yes, Sela.” 

Sela grabbed both unprotected nipples and squeezed, hard. Lore gasped and she switched to digging her nails in. He flung his head back and it bounced harmlessly against the mattress. Sela almost wished she’d put him on the ground. 

“Commander, yes, Commander!” He amended, trailing off into a breathy laugh. She let go and squinted, looking for any discoloration or indication of her actions. There were none. 

Damn. 

“That’s right, though I’m choosing to ignore whatever you think is so fucking funny. Now, Android, why did you bring me the files?”

Sela could see the snark attempting to rise up in the android, so she gripped tighter, twisted punishingly. He keened under her ministrations. 

“The truth, now. I may not be able to damage you yet, but I’m very patient.” 

Lore gasped in a shuddering breath and nodded. 

“I stole it f-” his gasp and breathy laugh broke his sentence, “from Regula II. It was ridiculously easssss-” he trailed off into a hiss when Sela bent down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on the nub and swirling her tongue. When he didn’t continue, pausing to breathe unevenly, she flicked the unattended nipple with her fingers, not kindly. 

He got the implied message. 

“Easy to break in, I’ll tell you how sometime.” He chuckled, looked down at her. She met his eyes with a challenge and flattened her tongue to lave over his chest obscenely, a potential offer of what might come, if he cooperated. 

She pulled back and tried not to let her face scrunch up from the sensation of the artificial chest hair trying to come with her. 

“So then, why the pretense? Why not just hail me?” She leaned back and took in his appearance, the helplessness, the way his arms weren’t resisting their restraints, more gently tugging to remind himself that they were there. 

“Well…” The smirk reappeared in a moment. “Isn’t this more fun?”

Sela should have figured as much, really. She pulled back, stood, and took a couple steps away. His muted whine suggested he didn’t love that, until she reached back and unclasped her uniform tunic. The thick fabric slid off without much fanfare, but she relished the way his eyes followed the steadily uncovered skin. His erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest, poking up and creasing his crisp uniform pants. She almost considered giving him a show, but he didn’t deserve a reward for his answers. 

Frankly, he didn’t deserve to watch at all, but Sela could allow him the generous gift of looking for now. He seemed to appreciate it enough that she didn’t have to take it as a slight. She unfastened and dropped her top, her undershirt following quickly after. She was wearing the uniform underclothes, not particularly stimulating in a basic black, but Lore still gasped when she removed that as well, uncovering the swell of her breasts. 

Her nipples hardened in the cool air and she reached up and pinched one, letting the pleasure zing through her, before continuing with her pants. Sela had no experience with striptease beyond the pleasure houses she’d visited with her crew from time to time, so she kept it minimal and removed her clothing without much fanfare. 

Once bare, she stepped up to Lore again and kneeled before him, unfastening his pants without delay and reaching in to release his erection. He was surprisingly well endowed and a corner of Sela’s mind wondered if his creator had made him that way or if he had somehow modified himself. She found that she didn’t care, though, and gave him a couple near-cruel jerks with a dry hand.

Lore sucked air through his teeth and smiled at her as she handled him roughly. Not quite the reaction she wanted, but his blown pupils at least gave her some dark satisfaction. He was certainly enjoying himself. 

“I’m not ready for you yet, but I’ll let you watch me prepare.” Sela sneered at Lore, who barely even acknowledged her words. She rolled her eyes at him and reached for the lube she’d prepared, then spread her legs and began rubbing at her clit. She knew how to make herself wet, so it didn’t take long of teasing at her folds and stroking herself, before she felt ready to finger herself truly. 

The first finger slipped in easily, but the second took a little effort. She groaned at the stretch and glanced over at Lore, who was openly staring at where her fingers disappeared inside her. 

“Like what you see? Of course you do.” She answered before he had a chance and laughed sharply. 

“I don’t have a condom, but it’s not like your android body can get me pregnant anyway, isn’t that right?” Sela growled and Lore squinted at her, clearly trying to build up enough of any emotion other than lust to be truly offended. 

Sela held out her hands, lightly glistening with her own fluids, and pressed them to Lore’s lips as an offering. He opened up and accepted them eagerly, letting his eyes flutter shut as he sucked and cleaned them thoroughly. A throb ran through her gut as he did so and pulled her hand away, pushing him back and kneeling over his form without any further delay. She stabilized his cock with one hand and guided herself onto it slowly. 

She gasped at the welcome intrusion. Stretching herself was always her favorite part: the new burn, the wet slide, the way each clench sent a stab of pleasure through her core. She threw her head back with a gasp and looked down at him, a sense of wicked superiority dancing through her at his expression. His eyes were trained on her hand entering herself and, for a moment, she believed there wasn’t much in this galaxy to tear his gaze away. 

Sela bit into the bioplast on his neck and allowed herself to sink down a couple more centimeters. Whoever made this android had to have been compensating for something, the corner of her brain not completely steeped in pleasure or fury supplied. “Data,” or rather, Lore, was making shallow thrusts even as she paused to let herself adjust. She gripped his hips hard, wishing she could cause bruises, and leaned back to take in his expression. He was staring back at her, a challenge in the tilt of his chin, even as she bared her teeth in a snarl. 

“Stop it, Android. We go at my pace.” It might have been considered cruel to a human, but Lore stopped immediately, stock still for a split second, before starting again, even daring to try rocking in deeper. Sela gasped as he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside her and leaned back to slap him again, hard. He groaned and stopped, this time for more than a second, and closed his eyes, dropping his head back with a sigh. 

“You were never programmed with respect, were you, Android?” She asked, letting herself adjust and sinking down a little more. The stretch was almost edging toward the uncomfortable, but Sela relished the feeling. Lore didn’t answer, so Sela grabbed onto his throat and squeezed, feeling more than hearing his groan in response. “Well?” 

“No, I wasn’t.” He finally replied with a strained voice. Interesting how many things this android could feel. Sela wondered for a moment if the real Data were anything like this responsive, then realized that she didn’t care to know. That android was still deeply entrenched in the Federation rhetoric. This one in front of her, below her, inside of her, whatever, was already on her side and had come to her first. 

“So you came to me to learn, is that it?” She pressed, scraping her nails down his chest. He gasped as a nail caught on his abused nipple and she smirked at the sound, leaning down to lick it out of his mouth. Her 

Sela shoved two fingers into Lore’s mouth and pushed down, pinning his tongue. She briefly considered going further, invading his mouth and throat until he choked, but his hot tongue wrapped around each finger in turn and sucked and her desire to punish him was sated, for a moment. 

She started up a fast rhythm instead, clenching and releasing and riding him with one goal in mind. Lore thrust up to meet her with each cycle and Sela used her fingers like a bit, guiding his head and body as she pleased. She knew he was strong enough to take her fingers off without hesitation, but she also knew that he wouldn’t. Not yet.

Sela felt Lore’s thrusts become erratic and pulled him toward her, meeting his mouth with hers in a messy, dominating kiss. She felt him spasm and come inside her and pulled off immediately, spitting on the bed beside him in disgust. She’d gotten carried away, perhaps, drunk on her own power. 

“Alright, Android,” she stayed seated on his cock and reached down to stroke her clit as she spoke, “do you want me to finish up on your cock or on your face?” 

Lore’s eyebrows raised in surprise that she would even offer that, but he was quick to answer. 

“Sit on my face, Commander,” he all but pleaded. 

Sela pulled herself off, heedless of his gasp of overstimulation, and pushed him onto his back. He pulled himself up by his wrists as she crawled up his body and almost captured a nipple in his mouth before Sela shoved him down with a hand to his face. 

“That’s NOT what I offered, Android.” 

She settled over his face and let herself rest on him. His nose, prominent, brushed directly against her clit and Sela gasped despite herself. 

He licked into her, completely focused on his task, and Sela immediately realized the flaw in her plan. A shudder ran through her as he sucked and nibbled at her sensitized flesh and she amended: maybe not a flaw. But he was good. 

“Did you-” her breath hitched on a moan, “did you study this?” 

Lore hummed beneath her and continued his ministrations. Sela felt herself draw closer to the edge and pressed herself down, allowing Lore to sink deeper into her core. His lack of need to breathe made itself evident as he continued his onslaught, not stopping or even slowing. Sela’s control slipped through her fingers mere minutes after he started and Sela cried out as she reached climax on his tongue- hot and heavy and leaving her breathless.

It took a few moments for her to return to herself, looking down again to find Lore’s flat yellow eyes peering back up at her. Even though she could only see half his face, he looked exceedingly smug. 

She pulled off, gasping as little aftershocks continued to roll through her, and dismounted completely, finding herself kneeling beside him. 

He was hard again. 

“I’m not dealing with that one.” Sela pointed to his cock again, hard and free and standing proud. 

Lore pouted at her. 

“Even after I just gave you the best orgasm you’ve ever gotten from a man?” He asked, his arrogance absolutely astounding, even if he was right.

“I’d hardly call you a man.” She spat at him, because she really couldn’t say he was wrong. 

“You had no complaints ten minutes ago, Commander.” His voice wasn’t nearly as rough as she expected after his performance - just another evidence of his artificial nature. 

“Just for that, I’m definitely not doing it. Make it go away.” 

Lore sighed and, as Sela watched, his erection wilted. She left it where it lay. 

Sela nodded once and flopped onto her side, suddenly exhausted. She didn’t trust the android beside her enough to allow herself sleep, but she didn’t have the energy at the moment to release him. Her mind began to wander to the next steps she would have to take to make use of the information he’d provided when-

Sela sat up as a telltale series of clicks indicated that Lore’s restraints had been deactivated. 

Lore stood up, stretching out in a way he didn’t have to, and grinned down at Sela. She immediately lunged for her discarded belt and grabbed her disruptor.

Lore laughed, delighted, and shook his finger at her. “Now, Sela, I feel like we’re beyond that. We’ve grown closer to each other and as people. Doesn’t it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?”

“Shut up, Android. I can see you haven’t learned your place.” She stood as well, unashamed in her nudity and disruptor hand unwavering. 

Lore’s grin widened, eyes sharpening. “You know, Commander, I’m starting to think my place might be right at your side.” Sela’s expression turned near-murderous and Lore shrugged, amended, “maybe even at your feet. Or beneath you.” 

Sela refused to imagine that, what keeping him around would be like. She had plans that didn’t include a Starfleet-lookalike. If Lore noticed anything in her expression, he ignored it. 

“It’s been some time since I’ve met someone with the raw ruthlessness you’ve got, who’s not afraid to turn it on me. I wish you could understand how that makes me feel.” He almost seemed genuine, before his infuriating cockiness returned. “Maybe you will. But that’s a conversation for a later date, I think.” He crossed the room and started pulling on his slightly wrinkled uniform and Sela was struck with a mild sense of awe as Lore the Deviant became Data the Hero, save for his expression. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, Commander, I’ve got places to be, things to do.” 

He sauntered over to the door and Sela thought that was it, before Lore held a finger up as if remembering something and turned back. “I’ll be back, Boo.” He blew a kiss just before the door closed behind him and it took Sela a moment to realize what he’d done. When she did, an infuriated shriek escaped her before she could tamp it down. But at the same time… Sela breathed deeply to compose herself and took quick stock of her body; the achy echoes of pleasure loosening her limbs and making her feel sluggish, the bite mark pulsing along to her heartbeat. 

Perhaps he could be a valuable resource. 

A sly grin grew on her face as she realized the other flaw to Lore’s plan. 

“Good luck getting through security and finding your shuttle, you piece of shit.” She muttered to herself while alerting her team of the prisoner’s escape.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hatesex- it's not nice, it's not pretty. But it is fun!
> 
> Also @agentstannershipper reviewed an incomplete version of this and told me my horny was valid, and for that I'll love them forever, but I didn't actually get a beta so like... oh well!


End file.
